Cute and Cuddly Boys
What Penguins of Madagascar Antics We'd like to See in Season 2 Published February 11, 2010 by: William Browning Penguins First DVD Released Earlier This Week The Penguins of Madagascar Operation: DVD Premiere was released yesterday and we bought a copy as it is one of the funniest animated shows on television today. While the first 52 episodes of the first season are hilarious, my family was talking about antics we'd like to see the Skipper & Company engage in for season two. Here's our take on what will take Penguins to the next level. The DVD currently sells for $12 on Amazon. Female Penguins While we recently had an episode where Skipper falls for a New York City falcon, I would love to see what happens when female penguins are introduced to the zoo. Several episodes have shown the hilarious fallouts from inter-species love amongst the denizens of the zoo, but to see Kowalski's analytical reaction to a female penguin ruffling his feathers is a scene for the ages. Will the penguins be tamed by the feminine whiles of their better halves and be turned into mush-melons of gushy love muffins? Or will the females be more sinister and take over the operations of the elite team? I can't wait to find out. Alex, Marty, and the Giants I'd love to see a return of the principal characters that started the Madagascar phenomenon in the first place. Alex, Marty, Melman, and Glory started the antics when the penguins slipped info to Marty about their wanting to leave the zoo and go to the wild. And thus the hi-jinks began. Imagine what the zoo hierarchy would do if their star players returned for an episode. Or even have a cheesy flashback episode where Skipper relates a story that happened overseas before the penguins returned. At least the creators could return to the roots of what started to make this series funny in the first place. The Penguins of Madagascar show does stand alone very, very well without the Big Four, but wouldn't it be nice to see them again? Manfredi and Johnson We've seen Dr. Blowhole, mentioned by Skipper in a few episodes. But in a reference to the classic film Stalag 17, Skipper talks of former comrades at arms Manfredi and Johnson and how they've gone on many adventures throughout the world. In the episode The Hidden, Skipper says that Manfredi and Johnson were buried in Ecuador when piranhas flew out of the water and ate them. What if the ghosts of Manfredi and Johnson come back to haunt Skipper and team? What a Halloween episode that would make. With so many episodes in season one, the first DVD release for the Penguins of Madagascar only has ten episodes total, which is more than two hours' worth of hilarious hi-jinks. My family and I can't wait for the rest of them to come out on DVD. Season Two of the Penguins show starts in late February. ---- This article is displayed here with the permission of the owner.--Deb1701 23:53, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Miscellaneous